hajimete_no_galfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dai Mitarai/@comment-24.176.233.56-20190802231837
Dai Mitarai: Yes! My first time going to camping! (goes outside) I can't wait to go camp... (sees DaFuzzyLumberJak waiting for him for the field trip) ...ing. DaFuzzyLumberJak: Hello, Dai Mitarai. Let's go camping. Dai Mitarai: (sweats) Oh yeah, you know... I think I feel sick so I'm just going back in... (sees GodBlessLordEzio standing in front of him after he turns around) Oh no... GodBlessLordEzio: No escaping DaFuzzyLumberJak's field trip in the halls. Dai Mitarai: (confused) The halls? (looks around) Were outside. What do you mean by that? GodBlessLordEzio: Don't mock me when I'm saying in the halls. Dai Mitarai: Okay. But please! I dont' wanna go with him! He looks like a scary monster! GodBlessLordEzio: That's not my problem, man. You have to go with him. Your parents already signed the contract for you to go with him. Dai Mitarai: But, what if I refused? GodBlessLordEzio: You'll be in detention for 5 years! Dai Mitarai: (shocked) Three years of detention!? You can't do that! GodBlessLordEzio: (mocks) Yes I can! I can do whatever I want because I'm the principal & you're not! (normal) Now you're gonna go with your teacher ok? Or else you'll stay in the detention for 5 years to never see your family ever again & you'll suffer in my office. Dai Mitarai: (turns around to DaFuzzyLumberJak) Uh... DaFuzzyLumberJak: Come on man. It will be fun together. Camp with us. I promise I won't do anything... something with you. Just come on. GodBlessLordEzio: Come on Dai. You better go with my black twin. Or else you'll suffer through my office. Dai Mitarai: (decides) UGH! Fine! I'll go with my teacher! GodBlessLordEzio: (to DaFuzzyLumberJak & thumbs up to him) DaFuzzyLumberJak: (nods to his white twin) (to Dai Mitarai) Come on get on this bus. It will be fun together. (gets on to his bus) Dai Mitarai: (sits to his choice seat) I hope this field trip will go... (sees Minoru Kobayakawa, Keigo Ishida, & Shinpei Sakamoto) WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING ON THIS BUS!? Shinpei Sakamoto: Were going camping! What are you saying kid? Dai Mitarai: (complains) WHY!?!?!?!?!? Yukana Yame: This is the first time me and you go on the field trip together! (hugs Junichi Hashiba) Junichi Hashiba: (blushes) Yeah! Yui Hashiba, Ranko Honjo, & Nene Fujinoki: Were going to have a great time with Junichi & Yukana for our field trip! (cheers) Keigo Ishida's mind: Can't they just keep quiet? But yeah, were going to have a great time & to make Dai's life miserable! DaFuzzyLumberJak: (getting ready to drive) Alright class! Let's go camping yeah! Junichi, Yukana, Shinpei, Keigo, Yui, Minoru, Nene, & Ranko cheers in excitment while Dai said yeah with a good temper. The bus was ready to go to the field trip. Dai Mitarai: Hey, Mr. DaFuzzyLumberJak! Since this is going to be a long trip. Let's play Despacito. DaFuzzyLumberJak: Des-Pa-Ci-To!? (to Dai Mitarai) NO! SIT DOWN! (Dai Mitarai immediately sits back down) I don't want memes in my class! (turns back to his driving attention) Dai Mitarai: Ok then... Your class? Were not even in your class. Well alright. While Junichi Hashiba was sleeping, the four girls were trying to seduce him, especially Yukana Yame. 20 minutes later... DaFuzzyLumberJak: Alright students! Here we are. George Washington & Jefferson National Forest. Aw man, great memories here. Anyways, it's time to camping. Minoru Kobayakawa: Yes! This is the life! (gets off the bus along with his two perveted friends) Junichi Hashiba: This is the first time we arrived on our location field trip! (gets off the bus) Yukana Yame: Junichi, we will have a romantic date somewhere in this place! (gets off the bus with her three friends) Dai Mitarai: This place looks great! (gets off the bus) DaFuzzyLumberJak: (sets up the campfire, ten tents for each person, & ten logs as chairs) Alright! All set! Now I'm going to place the bear traps! But I need all of you students to get everything that I need. (to the four girls) Yukana, Nene, Ranko, & Yui will get hunt some animals for food like fish & deer or stuff like that. Nene Fujinoki: But what if the bear kills us? DaFuzzyLumberJak: Just stand up & do everything you can do. Okay? Yui Kashi: You got it, Mr. DaFuzzyLumberJak. (goes off with her three friends) DaFuzzyLumberJak: My bros, Junichi Hashiba my favorite because he's the main protagonist, Shinpei Sakamoto, Keigo Ishida, & Minoru Kobayakawa will go off to get some more firewood the make the fire bigger. Junichi Hashiba: Yes sir! You can count on us! (The three perveted friends go off with each other while Junichi goes off on his own) Dai Mitarai: What about me? DaFuzzyLumberJak: Um, you can go & get some more firewood because we need another one more person to make the fire bigger. Dai Mitarai: Okay, I will... DaFuzzyLumberJak: Wait! Before you go & I set up the bear traps, if you mess something up & burn out the fire, Dai Mitarai: (hears the slap sound from DaFuzzyLumberJak's whip) Uh oh... DaFuzzyLumberJak: (angry) That's gonna happened to your face! Really hard! To make sure you be unconscious! Okay!? So don't mess this up for me! Okay!? Dai Mitarai shivers through fearness. DaFuzzyLumberJak: (angry) Hear me!? Dai Mitarai: (shivers; nods) Yes... DaFuzzyLumberJak: (angry) Good! (pushes Dai) Now get going will you!? DaFuzzyLumberJak's thought: Hmph! Dai is going to mess this up. I know it. Because he's a dumb boy. 10 minutes later... Dai Mitarai: This is the best night ever! I got some 33 stic... (notices the three trees are moving) Seriously, I'm going to punch these people whoever in these trees. I will punch you in the... Shinpei, Minoru, & Keigo takes off their tree disguises. Dai Mitarai: (shocked) Oh no... Minoru Kobayakawa: We want those sticks! (steals Dai's 33 firewood) Dai Mitarai: Are you kidding me!? That's stealing! Minoru Kobayakawa: No it's not! We found them first! You didn't because you're a loser! Keigo Ishida: (punches Dai, knocking him down) Hahahahahahahaha! You're so dumb! Shinpei Sakamoto: (stomps on Dai's face) We find more firewood than you! Loser! Shinpei, Minoru, & Keigo walks away & laughing as Dai gets back up. Dai Mitarai: (angry) Ugh! I hate those three people! I guess I gotta go get some more firewood than those jerks stole those from me! Meanwhile with Yukana, Yui, Nene, & Ranko got 20 medium-sized fish & 9 big fish. Yukana Yame: I can't believe were actually getting some food for all of us! This is the best night ever! Yui Kashi: I wish our Junichi was here with us. Ranko Honjo: I agree with you. Meanwhile with Junichi, who collect 54 firewood. Junichi Hashiba: I got alot of 54 firewood. This is the best field trip ever. I can't believe I'm lucky! Meanwhile with DaFuzzyLumberJak placing the bear traps. DaFuzzyLumberJak: There we go. Done (goes back to the campsite) 5 minutes later... DaFuzzyLumberJak: Now I just have to wait for my students. Yukana Yame: Mr. DaFuzzyLumberJak! We got 29 fish for food! DaFuzzyLumberJak: Good job, you four. Now I just have to wait for the boys to come back. (notices the five boys are coming back) Oh there they are. (to Junichi) Junichi, how many firewood did you get? Junichi Hashiba: 54! DaFuzzyLumberJak: High five bro! (high fives Junichi) You did an excellent job! Shinpei, Minoru, & Keigo: (shocked) No way! That's awesome for you bro! DaFuzzyLumberJak: So the preveted boys, how much firewood did you got? Shinpei Sakamoto: We got 33 firewood! Dai Mitarai: Yeah! The 33 firewood you stole from me you... DaFuzzyLumberJak: Why would you think those three guys stole some wood from you? I mean, what are you racist or something? Dai Mitarai: (shocked) I racist!? That doesn't make any sense! These guys were disguising as trees & stole all of my wood! DaFuzzyLumberJak: (sarcastic) Oh quit your whining you. Just tell me how much wood you got. Dai Mitarai: (sighs) I used to have 33 & now I have 2 firewood! DaFuzzyLumberJak: Of course you grab 2! You always messed up things! Like in school you keep making every friends fight each other & you always answer the questions wrong! Dai Mitarai: (shocked) What the heck does that have to do... DaFuzzyLumberJak: Anyways, I don't want to hear it! (to other students) Um, Junichi, Yukana, Yui, Ranko, Nene, Shinpei, Minoru, & Keigo, you eight students did a great job! The four boys & the four girls cheer DaFuzzyLumberJak: Your reward is... Junichi Hashiba: What is our reward? DaFuzzyLumberJak: How about you eight guys come with me to uh... get some marshamllows for some S'mores & leave Dai so he can watch fire? Nene Fujinoki: Yay! S'mores! I like S'mores! Yukana Yame: This time, Junichi is coming with me & my three friends while the perveted boys always go each other themselves. Keigo Ishida: I can't believe we forgot some S'mores. Most best thing ever. But yeah, let's leave this loser behind & we'll go to the store to buy some good ol' S'mores. Junichi, Yukana, Yui, Nene, Ranko, Shinpei, Minoru, & Keigo went in the bus. DaFuzzyLumberJak: Alright. Dai, I want you look out the fire while were gone. But if the fire goes out, you know what's gonna happen. I will beat you up with my whip for messing everything & ruining everything! Okay? Dai Mitarai: Fine. DaFuzzyLumberJak: Stay there & let the fire grow. See you in 30 minutes. (goes in the bus; to the eight students in the bus) Alright, we need to get Walmart fast to get some S'more supplies &... yeah. So let's not waste time & let's go. The bus was activated to go the store. Dai Mitarai: I guess I have to keep an eye on the fire. At Walmart. DaFuzzyLumberJak: Alright, we got everything we need to make the S'mores. The marshmallows, the crackers, & the good ol' chocolate. (puts the S'more supplies on to the scanner) Nene Fujinoki: (excited) Me & my friends can't wait to taste those S'mores. DaFuzzyLumberJak: Okay, I got the bag to put every supply in it to carry it along the way. Now let's get back to bus you guys. (went outside of the walmart along with four male students & four female students & got back on the bus with them) Shinpei Sakamoto: Yo! Um... Junichi, Yukana, Yui, Ranko, Keigo, & Minoru, once we go back to the campsite, you know what Dai is going to do? Burn out the fire because how horrible that jerk is! All students laugh. Junichi Hashiba: Of course he will because, he always ruins everything in our lives. DaFuzzyLumberJak: Well guys, if he does, he's gonna get a punishment that he always wanted because he always ruined everything. I hope he doesn't ruined it. Anyways, let's go back to the campsite & make sure the fire is still growing, but if not, (looks at the whip with a sinister look) Oh ho ho ho! I've been a waiting for a whole year to do this! Anyways, let's go back to the camp. The bus was droven to go back to camp. Meanwhile at the camp Dai Mitarai: This getting boring. I have nothing else... (notices the copter cloud) Who are you? The copter cloud blews the fire & the fire is gone. Dai Mitarai: What the heck!? Why did you blow out my fire!? The copter cloud flies away. Dai Mitarai: Are you freaking serious!? Why does everything bad always happened to me!? I wish I can beat the cloud up! (worried) Mr. DaFuzzyLumberJak is coming any minute now & he's gonna kill me. I can't stay here. It's only worth it, do not get beat up by him! (runs away) The bus arrived back at the campsite. DaFuzzyLumberJak: Alright, we have all the S'mores ready to go... (notices the campfire was burnt out) The eight students arrived out of the bus & notices the campfire was burnt out too. Shinpei Sakamoto: Welp, my prediction was right. Dai did mess up something as he couldn't handle so he burn out the fire because, he always ruined our lives. Right, Mr. DaFuzzyLumberjak? Yui Kashi: (notices DaFuzzyLumberJak shivering in frustration) Um... I think he doesn't looks so good. Oh my gosh, Kai has done it. DaFuzzyLumberJak: (rages;yells) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (gets his whip) YOU'RE... DEAD... DAI MITARAI!!!!! (dashes in rageful) GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Yukana Yame: So, Junichi my boyfriend, you wanna make S'mores with me & my three friends? Junichi Hashiba: Yeah! Let's do it. Dai Mitarai: (hides behind the tree; whispers) I think I hear him. I'm just gonna hide here. (covers his mouth because he hears DaFuzzyLumberJak smacking sounds) DaFuzzyLumberJak: (rageful) WHERE ARE YOU KID!!!!!? (notices the other spot) YOU OVER HERE !!!!!? Dai Mitarai: (notices wierdly) Oh no... I'm gonna sneeze. (sneezes) ACHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! DaFuzzyLumberJak: (rageful) BLESS... YOU... DAI MITARAI!!!! Dai Mitarai: (runs in fear) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! DaFuzzyLumberJak: (rageful) COME ON NOW... DAI... I JUST WANT... TO TALK!!!!! Dai Mitarai: (runs) I think I lost... (bumps into DaFuzzyLumberJak) Uh... (looks up to DaFuzzyLumberJak) Hey, Mr. DaFuzzyLumberJak... (stammers) DaFuzzyLumberJak: (mad) I knew I couldn't trust you! Because I knew you always mess up everything! & now you burnt out the fire!? You ruined this field trip! & now, it's time for you to learn your LESSON! Dai Mitarai: (scared) I can explain... The copter cloud just came out of nowhere & burn out the fire! DaFuzzyLumberJak: (mad) A cloud!? A cloud!? Came down from the deeps of heaven... & burnt down the fire!? Really!? Dai Mitarai nods. DaFuzzyLumberJak: (mad) ARE YOU SERIOUSLY IMAGINING THINGS YOU STUPID IDIOT!? HUH!? Dai Mitarai: (scared) No! I'm really telling the truth & why are you complaning about the fire? We can always make another one &... DaFuzzyLumberJak: (mad) MAKE ANOTHER ONE!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? IT TAKES TIME! TO MAKE ANOTHER FIRE! Dai Mitarai: (scared) You're insane, Mr. DaFuzzyLumberJak! Just please please... DaFuzzyLumberJak: (mad) I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU, YOU SPOILED BRAT! (brutally beats up Dai with his whip) Junichi, Yukana, Yui, Ranko, Nene, Keigo, Minoru, & Shinpei heard a scream. Nene Fujinoki: Guys, did you hear something? Minoru Kobayakawa: Yeah. Mr. DaFuzzyLumberJak just attacked Dai with his whip. Junichi Hashiba: Well he deserved it anyways for ruining our lives. Yukana Yame: (kisses Junichi Hashiba) I agree with my love. Ranko Honjo: This is the best vacation ever & we can't wait to eat those S'mores. Shinpei Sakamoto: You mean, the best field trip ever? But yeah, I agree with you. Is the best. THE END